Text Message
by TheLuckyBottleOfPoison
Summary: \Two-part one-shot!/ Tears flowed down the blunettes face, silently dripping down and onto the floor, mixing with the blood that had gushed from his shoulder wound. (crappy summary but a half decent story) -CIELOIS-


Ciel sits on the plush couch, quietly going through his lovers phone. He wasn't really sure why he had picked up Alois' phone, and still he wasn't very sure why he was even going through it. Still though, it shocked him. It shocked him how many messages were sent to his fiancé. At least a hundred were sent yesterday, even though Alois had accompanied him everywhere yesterday, so where did he find the time to text her?

Interesting

All of the text messages were sent after they had laid down to bed together, and she had excitedly sent response seconds later. Ciel scrolled through more of the text messages, finding nothing too interesting besides her boasting about a new dress that she had received, or Alois asking her which colour booty shorts he should wear that day.

Speaking of those shorts, in question, well he has a love-hate relationship with them.

He loved seeing his lover prance around in the tasteful shorts, in the privacy of a room so to say. The shorts in question fit lovely over Alois' creamy thighs. He loved staring at them.. Though he didn't fancy other people staring. On more than one account while shopping he's glanced around him to find strangers **staring** at his loves arse, or sizing him up altogether. It was quite bothersome.

Ciel stares absentminded at the phone that now is light up, a little 'ding!' Playing as the screen displayed a message was received. From Lady Elizabeth, how lovely. Ciel slides his finger over the message icon and sighs as Alois lock screen appears. He begrudgingly starts typing in the obnoxiously long password, the only sound in the room is his soft breathing and the clicking of his finger on the tap screen.

He opens the message a few moments later and his eyes widen in betrayal as he stares at the message in front of him.

"I had fun last night~ remember keep quiet.. This is a secret between you and me ;)"

He stares blankly at the message, the words barely registering in his mind. Before he locks the phone and calmly sets it on the table. He covers his face with his hands, sighing as he prayed for the next text from Lizzie saying that it was sent to the wrong person. Alas, as his fate sets in, the message never comes. Alois steps through the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist and his messy hair a damp clump on his head. He gives Ciel a small smile and heads towards their shared bedroom, the door closes as a towel is herd falling on the ground.

(Alois thoughts... Kinda like his POV but without the first-personness)

Guilt raged heavily on Alois' mind as he stepped into the shower, letting the steam of the shower slowly Incase the small bathroom. He grabs a bar of soup and absent kindly starts cleaning himself with it, letting his mind wounder.

Ciel

The simple mention of his lovers name makes the guilt feel like a tidal wave, washing over him and drowning him. It was his birthday last night, and Ciel hadn't made plans for Alois and instead buried himself in his books and paperwork. Feeling mildly offended, he went out with Elizabeth, to a bar. He had only planned on having a few shots and returning home to his faithful boyfriend. But, instead had gotten incredibly drunk and may or may not have made out with Ciel's cousin.. A few... Times.. With no clothes..

Crap.

Too soon, his shower ended and he steps out, cool air hitting his warm skin making shivers run down his back. He grabs a fluffy towel off of a rack and wraps it around his slim waist. He opens the door and steps out of the bathroom seeing his boyfriend look up at him, he gives him a small smile and walks into they're bedroom.

(T back to normal POV)

Ciel picks up Alois' phone again and reads the message, still not really believing what he was reading.. Did Alois? No..he couldn't.. Ciel sighs again as he sets the phone down and prepares himself for confronting Alois about it, after all.. Alois wouldn't possibly betray him would he? Only one way to find out.

Ciel stands up and slips Trancy's phone into his pocket and goes to start preparing lunch. Alois sighs and he slips a plain purple t-shirt over his head, he looks into the mirror and stares at his reflection, a pale blonde boy staring back at him. He glances at his reflection once more as he moves towards the door. Breathing in and out has he opens the door, and is rewarded with yummy smells coming from the kitchen.

He smirks as he starts to quietly decend behind his blue-haired boyfriend and hugs him from behind and pecks his cheek. The only acknowledgment he receives is a murmur of 'hello' from Ciel. Alois smiles as he turns to sit down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Soon enough Ciel sits next to him with two plates of food, he sits down and sets one in front of

The young Trancy. They eat in a awkward silence, the only sound is forks clacking Against the plates and chewing. Finally Alois gets tired of the tense silence, and attempts to break the ice.

"How's my little Phantomhive doing today?" Alois exclaims cheerfully.

"Fine, I suppose." Ciel says in monotone, a unreadable expression on his face.

Ciel slides his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out his lovers phone and sets it on the table. Alois' eyes widen as he stares blankly at the sleek device in front of him.

Oh no.

"You received a rather interesting message from Elizabeth while you were in the shower.." Ciel paused to let it sink in.

"She talked about you having 'fun' with her last night," he studies Alois' face as he spoke, watching the emotions that danced in front of his lovers eyes. Recognition, guilt, anger and sadness all flew past Alois eyes.

"And I was simply looking for your conformation.."

Judging by his lovers silence, Ciel took the non-response as a 'Yes' and quickly sat up. Fury danced itself over Ciel's features. His calm façade becomes engulfed by flames, he throws his plate at the sink, not even wincing when the porcelain made contact with the steel of the sink.

**(A-N this is going to be a two part one-shot as I have yet to write the rest of the story. Also I was wondering if I should just dedicate a chapter for the arguement.. Also I apoligies for any mistakes that were made as this was solely written on my IPad, besides that thank you for reading and review telling me what you think!)**


End file.
